Modelka, która podróżuje metrem
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 3 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Dziewczyny przeszły swoje metamorfozy. Niektóre, jak Carol doszczętnie zmieniły swój wygląd, a niektóre jak Julie potrzebowały tylko drobnych zmian. Dziewczyny przeszły też swoje pierwsze w historii zadanie. Lian i Julie nie pokonały swojej nieśmiałości, ale Eve z Jennifer zaskoczyły wszystkie i sprzedały wszystko co miały do sprzedania. W czasie sesji dziewczyny musiały zaprezentować swoje metamorfozy w szarych ubraniach. Niestety to Sylvia z Julie znalazły się w najsłabszej dwójce. Jednak to urok Julie pozwolił jej zostać w programie na kolejny tydzień. Zostało trzynaście dziewczyn. A kto już dzisiaj pożegna się z marzeniami by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Wszyscy po Panelu wrócili do swojego apartamentu. Niektórz byli szczęśliwi, a Julie usiadła na kanapie z boku i skuliła się (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Naprawdę już myślałam, że odpadnę. To było dla mnie bardzo stresujące. Już drugi tydzień byłam w najgorszej dwójce. To się naprawdę robi koszmarne. Muszę się naprawdę wziąć w garść. Nie mogę już znaleźć się w najsłabszej dwójce. Lian podchodzi do smutnej i zdołowanej Julie. Lian: Hej... co się stało? Julie: Nic. Tylko na prawdę już mam tego dosyć... Lian: Hej... nie płacz mi tylko. Musisz tylko popracować. Julie: Wiem... daje z siebie wszystko, ale czasem mam wrażenie, że to wszystko na nic. Lian: Proszę cię. Nie dołuj mi się tylko tutaj... Julie: Ja się nie dołuje... Lian: Właśnie to robisz... Podeszła do nich Star Star: Hej wam. Co się tutaj dzieje? Lian: Julie jest załamana tym, że znowu nie sprostała wymogą Jury... Star: Serio? Jakoś ją ciągle widzę w domu... Julie: Sylvia na to zasługiwała... Star: Nie mów tak. Skoro tutaj jesteś jury musiało mieć jakiś powód. Lian: Widzisz? (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Lubię Julie i Lian. Mam jednak wrażenie, że Julie bierze wszystko za bardzo do siebie. Musi uważać, bo to naprawdę może ją zniszczyć... Lian: Oj nie martw się... Koło Julie usiadła Carmen Carmen: Hej mała... Julie: Car...men. Carmen: Co... znowu fuksem zostałaś? Julie: Pewnie tak... Carmen: Tak... głupie zawsze mają fakt i tyle... Julie wybiegła z płaczem, Lian pobiegła za nią Star: Hej! Co sobie myślisz?! Carmen: Ja? Nie. Właściwe pytanie jaki musisz mieć tupet by się... Star chwyciła Carmen za ubrania i ustawiła ją na równe nogi Star: Jak jeszcze raz ubliżysz w czymś Julie albo Lian dorwę cię. Carmen: A ty pogódź się z tym, że jeżeli ty odpadniesz to obie nie będą miały ochrony.. Dom Modelek, Kuchnia 200px Lucy, Isabelle i Eve siedzą w kuchni i rozmawiają ze sobą Eve: Gratuluje ci Isabelle... Lucy: Tak. Pierwsze miejsce... Isabelle: Dzięki! Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa! (pokój zwierzeń)Isabelle: Aaa! Niech ktoś mnie uszczypnie! Byłam pierwsza! Czy mnie słyszycie? Byłam pierwsza! Hura! Nie wierzę. Było tyle cudownych zdjęć, a to właśnie ja byłam najlepsza. Może uda mi się to utrzymać również w tym tygodniu... Lucy: Wiesz... tobie się udało... mnie powiedzieli, że mam kopyta. Eve: I ty się tym przejmujesz? Lucy: Tak... to nie było miłe. Eve: Ja jestem przy tuszy i to mnie wyzywali na ulicy od krów. Nie dam się poniżać nikomu. Będę zaciekle trwała w tym co robię! A chcę być modelką i zmieniać świat mody! Isabelle: Pięknie to powiedziałaś... jak ananas! Eve: Jak co? Isabelle: Wiesz... ananasy są podobno bardzo mądre... Lucy: Jak on... au! Eve uderzyła Lucy w ramię Lucy: Za co? Eve: Już ty dobrze wiesz za co! (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Wkurza mnie takie zachowanie, gdy inni obrażają się nawzajem! Wiem jak to być celem drwin i dlatego denerwuje mnie takie zachowanie. Będę walczyła w tym domu o to by czegoś takiego nie było... Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Na półce nad kominkiem stał list z napisem "Vera Mail". Pośpiesznie otworzyła go Carol i zaczęła czytać o nim dziewczyną. Carol: Ok. "Modelka musi pamiętać, że limuzyny są tylko dla bogatych. Kocham, Vera." Jennifer: Rozumiecie coś z tego? Star: Raczej nie... Bella: Jak myślicie... może będziemy kupować limuzyny? zapadła cisza (pokój zwierzeń)Bella: Ale się zbłaźniłam... nie wiem dlaczego powiedziałam to na głos. Chyba jednak powinnam trzymać język za zębami... Camilie: Dobra... nasza bryka czeka już pod domem! Carmen: Tak szybko?! Świnie... Sydney: Hej... Star: Tak się nie mówi do ekipy Very! Carmen: Guzik mnie to... (pokój zwierzeń)Carmen: Nie obchodzi mnie świta jakieś Very. Co mnie ona. To chyba ja jestem gwiazdą tego programu, a nie ona... Stacja Metra 200px Dziewczyny nieco zdezorientowane weszły na stacje metra. Nie były świadome tego co przygotowali im Arian i Fatima Fatima: Hej dziewczyny! Arian: Co tam u was?! Jennifer: Chyba dobrze. Fatima: Mam nadzieje, że dobrze się czujecie. Nasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie jedyna w swoim rodzaju. A więc. Zadanie polega na tym, żeby wykonać jak najwięcej ciekawych póz w drzwiach metra zanim odjedzie. Dziewczyny, z najlepszymi pozami wygrają ciekawe nagrody, więc powodzenia! (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Ja się chyba przesłyszałam?! Pozować w drzwiach metra? Nowojorskie metro jest jednym z największych na świecie?! Jak niby mamy tam pozować? Będzie ciekawie? Arian: Która z pań chcę iść pierwsza? Julie: W sumie... mogę to być ja... Julie poczekała, aż pociąg zajedzie na stacje. Gy ludzie wysiedli stanęła w drzwiach i zaczęła pozować Fatima: Świetnie Julie... ugnij nogę! Julie uważnie podążała za radami Fatimy Julie: Mogę tak zapozować? Fatima: Śmiało! Julie wykonała swoją ostatnią pozę. Po nich drzwi zaczęły się zamykać. Julie: I jak poszło? Fatima: Widzę, że wzięłaś się w garść. Kto następny? Carmen: Ja! Carmen poczekała na pociąg. Nie zważając na wysiadających ustawiła się w drzwiach... i dostała laską od dziadka Dziadek: Jak śmiesz ladacznico! Carmen: Pan mi grozi?! Dziadek: A jak... za moich czasów... Carmen: Guzik mnie to obchodzi! Carmen wściekła wrzuciła laskę pod pociąg. Dziadek został w pociągu Carmen: Papa Zgredku! Arina: Carmen? Carmen: Tak? Arian: Wiesz, że nie masz ani jednej pozy?! Carmen: Pff.. Carmen odeszła, a na zadanie podeszła Bella Bella: Sprawna i gotowa! Bella stanęła w drzwiach w jednej pozie Fatima: Emm... Bella? Bella: Tak? Fatima: To wszystko? Bella: Nie... Drzwi zaczęły się zamykać, po czym Bella uciekła z drzwi i stanęła obok Ariana Bella: I jak? Arian: Słabo... następna! przed metrem na trzech ekranach stoją Camilie, Jennifer i Sydney. Wszystkie poradziły sobie w miarę dobrze. Za nimi weszła Eve Eve: To jak. Zaczynamy? Fatima: Proszę cię bardzo! Eve zaczyna w drzwiach pociągu naprawdę profesjonalnie pozować. Postanowiła nawet zrobić bardzo wygiętą pozę Fatima: Widzisz to samo co ja? Arian: No właśnie widzę i oczom nie wierzę! Fatima: Po prostu wow! Arian: Znakomicie Eve dziękujemy! Eve: To ja dziękuje. Eve ukłoniła się. Zaraz po niej przyszła Star Star: Witam. Fatima: No Star szybciutko... nie mamy czasu, a jeszcze mamy parę twoich koleżanek do sprawdzenia. Star: Dobrze! Star pozowała przeciętnie. Zapomniała o wszystkim czego się nauczyła. Koniec końcu wyszła przeciętnie Fatima: O mało nie zasnęłam... nudy! Arian: Dajcie nam powód do dumy... (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Jedno słowo... porażka! Fatima: No jak. Kto dalej? Nudzi nam się... Lian: Może ja? Arian: Nudy ciąg dalszy jak widzę... Fatima i Arian nie mylili się. Lian wyszła przeciętnie i nie wyróżniła się niczym od reszty. Pozowała standardowo. Jak prosta modelka Lian: Dobrze... Fatima: Dodaj czegoś od siebie... na razie jest nudno! Lian: Przepraszam... postaram się kolejnym razem... Ludzie wepchnęli Lian do metra i nim odjechała Arian: Kto dalej? Chelsea: Nie pomożecie jej? Fatima: A komu? Sydney: Lian? Fatima: Tej nudnej? Nie... kto dalej? Chelsea: To może ja! Fatima: Dobrze. Chelsea zaczęła świetnie. Jej pozy były oryginalne, jednak później coś zaczęło się psuć Arian: Ułóż tą rękę tam! Fatima: Trochę niżej! Chelsea: Tak? Fatima: Świetnie! drzwi do pociągu zaczęły się zamykać. Chelsea szybko z nich wyskoczyła i stanęła przed Fatimem i Arianem Fatima: Będzie dobrze. Chelsea: Dobrze. Dziękuje. (pokój zwierzeń)Chelsea: Po ocenie Star i Lian bardzo się bałam, że nie sprostam wymaganiu Fatimy i Ariana. Jednak poszło dobrze i to mnie pocieszyło... Arian: Kto jeszcze został? Lucy podniosła rękę i podeszła do Fatimy Fatima: Zaczynasz? Lucy: O tak! Lucy pozowała profesjonalnie, jednak miny jakie przybierała były dziwne i nie oddawały charakteru jej póz Fatima: Zmień minę! Proszę cię. Jest koszmarna. Lucy zmarszczyła brwi Arian: I nie marszcz brwi! Wyglądasz wtedy koszmarnie! Lucy: Ok. Fatima: Wyglądasz mega profesjonalnie, ale te miny są koszmarne! Popracuj nad nimi. Lucy: Dobrze... Isabelle: To teraz ja! Fatima: To zapraszamy. Isabelle pozowała niepewnie. Ale jej twarz i usta na każdym ujęciu były niesamowite. Fatima: Dziękujemy ci. Następnym razem popracuj nad pozami. Bo twarz jest na każdym ujęciu idealna! Isabelle: Dziękuje. Arian: Pamiętaj o pozach! Fatima: Już to powiedziałam... Arian: Ale tak jakoś bez uczucia... Fatima: Ja ci dam zaraz uczucie! Carol: Jeszcze ja! Carol zaczęła pozować w metrze Fatima: Świetnie! Straciłaś swój czas... lekcja by nie być ostatnią... Carol: Ale... Fatima: Bez ale... Carol z opuszczoną głową podeszła do reszty. Również Lian, która właśnie dotarła do nich dołączyła. Fatima: Wręczymy dzisiaj trzy komplety markowych ubrań od sponsora... Dziewczyny ucieszyły się Fatima: Ogłaszam, że dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywają ... Eve, Camilie i Julie! Dziewczyny, aż podskoczyły ze szczęścia. (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Nie wierzę! Wygrałam. To jakiś cud! Nie. Nawet nie mogę mówić ze szczęścia! Dzięki. Naprawdę dzięki! (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: A więc świat chyba pokochał moje kształty. Dwa zadania z rzędu! Nie mogę. Ja się poryczę ze szczęścia. Nawet nie spodziewałam się, że mogę wygrać to zadanie. (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Chyba pokazałam na co mnie stać! Naprawdę ucieszyłam się z tym markowych ubrań! Nareszcie mam coś ładnego, co mogę założyć na obrady jury. Nie mogę się już doczekać. Fatima: A więc na dzisiaj to koniec. Jutro czeka was sesja, więc wyśpijcie się dobrze... Wszystkie dziewczyny wyszły ze stacji metra i pojechały ich samochodem do Domu Modelek. Dom Modelek, Garderoba 200px Eve, Julie i Camilie oglądają to co dostały w nagrodę za wygrane zadanie Eve: Dwa zadania z rzędu! Nie wierzę. Julie: Widzę, że odcinek jest mój.. Camilie wybuchła śmiechem Camilie: Twój? Nie rób sobie nadziei! Julie: Ale... Camilie: Żadnych ale... uwierz, że nie masz szans... Łzy podeszły Julie do oczu. Była załamana. Po chwili wybiegła z pokoju. W pokoju zwierzeń płakała i płakała... (pokój zwierzeń)Julie: Sama w siebie nie wierzę, ale to nie powód by tak mnie oceniać. Wygrałam zadanie i to był najszczęśliwszy moment w moim życiu, ale nie... ktoś musiał to zniszczyć. Szkoda, że byla to Camilie.. Eve: Jesteś zadowolona?! Camilie: Nazwijmy rzeczy po imieniu. Ona i tak nie ma szans. Eve: Właśnie, że ma! Camilie: Była już dwa razy najslabsza? Eve: A ty doszłaś do składu jako ostatnia? Camilie: Racja... Eve: To weź odczep się od Julie i daj jej spokój. Ona naprawdę to przeżywa... Camilie: ok... Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Chelsea: Vera piszę! Wszystkie dziewczyny zleciały się do Chelsea. Chelsea zaraz potem zaczęła czytać list od Very Chelsea: "Moje złotka potrzebują telewizyjnej reklamy! Kocham, Vera." Carol: Wiecie? Będziemy kręcić reklamę! Jennifer: To mogło by być cudowne! Po godzinie rozentuzjazmowane dziewczyny weszły do swojej limuzyny, która zawiozła ich do studia w centrum Nowego Jorku Studio 200px Arthur: Hej wam! Dziewczyny: Hej! Arthur: Pewnie myślicie, że będziecie brać udział w reklamie telewizyjnej! Carmen: Tak właśnie! Arthur: Marzenie... nie. Jest to sesja Nowojorskiego metra, która ma zachęcić ludzi do jego korzystania, zamiast kiszenia się w samochodach. Najlepsze zdjęcie zostanie wywieszone w każdej stacji metra! (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: Wow! To coś o czym marzyłam! Jestem stworzona by wygrać to zadanie! Mam już nazet na nie pomysł. Arthur: Najpierw zaprojektujecie wasze koszulki do promowania tej akcji. Oko czerwona farba. Napis musi zawierać. I, love, NY, Subway! Ok? To do roboty! Dziewczyny chwyciły za farby i zaczęły pozować przed obiektywem. Wszystkie wykazały się kreatywnością, jednak wiedziały, że jedna z nich już dzisiaj odpadnie na panelu Panel 200px]] Kilka zdjęć Nowego Jorku nocą. Po chwili zbliżenie na Vere i jury w któym siedziały Zoey i Aithne. Vera: Witam trzynaście pięknych i utalentowanych kocic w wielkim mieście. Jak widzicie nie ma z nami Matt'a. Cóż widać nie chciał brać udziału w naradach. Poznajcie nową jurorkę. Norweską boginię, która zaszczyciła nas jako nowa jurorka Aithne! Aithne: Nie będzie litości! Vera: Spokojna? Zakochana w Mike'u. Miłośniczka pieniędzy i wygranej. Ostatnia dziewczyna w Zemście Wyspy! Zoey! Zoey: Hej Kochane! Liczę na kolejne świetne zdjęcia. Vera: I ja. Jurorka w Wiejskiej Legendzie, uczestniczka Stars vs. Losers. Przewodnicząca jury Vera! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera zajęła miejsce w loży dla jury Vera: Dziś wasza sesja polegała na tym, by zostać twarzą metra w Nowym Jorku. Zaraz się okaże, kto tak naprawdę kocha metro w Nowym Jorku. Pierwsza na rzeź pójdzie Lian. Lian podeszła do jury Lian: Hej! Vera: Hej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! 250px|left|thumb|Lian Reklama NY Subway Vera: Widać, że bardzo się starałaś wybrać ciekawą pozę, ale to nie jest do końca jeszcze to kochana. Nasz bardzo modną fryzurę, ale nie zachęciłaś mnie do końca bym wsiadła do metra! To powinno krzyczeć i mówić "Tak! Metro rządzi", a tymczasem to mówi "Emm... może zechcesz się przesiąść do metra?" Ogólnie już widać postępy. Zoey: Hmm.. Lian. Powiem szczerze, ze to zdjecie mi sie nie podoba. Co wiecej mam wrazenie ze z odcinka na odcinek idzie ci co raz gorzej. Powinnas w to wlozyc odrobine wiecej serca i wiecej sie przylozyc, a efekty same powinny przyjsc predko. Niestety, ale musze przyznac ze to jako reklama mnie nie przekonuje. Aithne: No cóż... Lian... muszę przyznać, że spaprałaś robotę ścinając włosy. Byłaś bardzo ładną dziewczyną, a ta fryzura zupełnie ci nie pasuje. Co do pozy - jest ok, ale twój biust wyszedł optycznie za duży. Następnym razem wybierz pozę, która to zmieni. Zdjęcie jest niezłe, ale ... no cóż... brakuje mi tych włosów. Poza tym twoje zamknięte oko wygląda nienaturalnie - zupełnie nie przypomina to, jakbyś mrugała... Vera: Dzięki Lian. Lian: Dziękuje... Lian odchodzi do dziewczyn na podeście Vera: Czas na seksowną Eve! Eve pewnym krokiem podeszła do jury Vera: Wygrałaś zadanie. Fatima i Arian byli tobą zdumieni. Eve: Starałam się. Zoey: Było to widać! Vera: Dobrze... oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|250px|Eve reklama NY Subway Vera: Kochałam twoją metamorfoze i jej zdjęcie. Wyglądałaś na nim super profesjonalnie, a teraz wyszłaś nijako. Nie wiem co się stało. Wyglądasz jakbyś próbowała przytulić osobę, która stoi po drugiej stronie obiektywu. Twarz również jest strasznie nijaka i bez wyrazu. Bardzo przeciętnie tym razem. Aithne: Eve... hmm... zdjęcie to podoba mi się. Jest w nim jakaś taka przyjazna atmosfera, ale nie ma w nim większej głębi (w przypadku Lian tak samo, muszę dodać). Odniosę się do komentarza Very: mnie się niezwykle podoba to, że wygląda jakby chciała kogoś przytulić. To bardzo oryginalne i nikt jeszcze tego nie próbował. Zoey: Hmm.. Eve. Kiedy ostatnio bylam zachwycona Twoim zdjeciem, tym razem powiedziec tego niestety nie moge. Twoje spojrzenie wydaje sie puste, a poza nijaka. Musisz jeszcze nad nia sporo popracowac. Jednak musze przyznac ze bardzo mi sie podobaja Twoje wlosy, ktore pasuja do talii. Vera: Dziękujemy ci. Eva: Dzięki. Vera: Następna jest Bella! Eve odeszła na podest, a do jury podeszła Bella Bella: Witam. Vera: Hej. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|250px|left|Bella reklama NY Subway Vera: Porażka moja droga. Wiem że chciałaś być tutaj spokojna i opanowana, ale nie wyszło ci to za dobrze! Poza tym wie widać co reklamujesz, a sama wyglądasz na naprawdę senną, jakbyś miała zasnąć. Nie wyglądasz namiętnie. Zoey: Nie wyszlas tutaj przebojowo. Ba, raczej jakbys starala sie poderwac fotografa a nie reklamowala. Poza nie jest zle dobrana, ale wlosy kompletnie nie pasuja do ciebie, przez co zdjecie zle ci wyszlo. Aithne: Będę szczera, gdyż nie lubię być przesadnie miła. Wyszłaś ochydnie. W tej fryzurze wyglądasz... jak taka... samotna matka. Takie jest moje wrażenie. Najprawdopodobniej opuścisz ten program, ale muszę ci powiedzieć jeszcze coś: Coś jest w twoim spojrzeniu. Jest ciekawe i tajemnicze. Szkoda, że w porównaniu z resztą wygląda to głupio. Mogłaś wykorzystać to inaczej... Vera: Ok dzięki. Czas na Carol! Carol podeszła do jury Carol: Przebojowa Carol wita! Aithne: Nie popisałaś się jednak na zadaniu. Carol: Nie chcieli mnie... trudno. Vera: Dobra. Czas na twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Carol reklama NY Subway Vera: Trzy tygodnie naprawdę dobrych zdjęć na poziome prawdziwej Top Model! Twój uśmiech jest cudowny i bardzo dobrze eksponujesz to co masz reklamować. W dodatku twoja nowa fryzura jest wisienką na torcie. Oraz twój pomysł z kapeluszem jest naprawdę rewelacyjny. Mam nadzieje, że w tym tygodniu będziesz pierwsza. Zoey: Gratulacje Carol! Przyznam, ze jestes najbardziej profesionalna ze wszystkich pozostalych dziewczyn. Kazde Twoje zdjecie jest na wysokim poziomie. I wreszcze moge powiedziec, ze to jest odpowiednia reklama! Idealna poza, zachecajace spojrzenie i usmiech na ustach. Do tego bardzo ci do twarzy w tym kapeluszu! W dodatku Twoja fryzura jest bardzo stylowa, naprawde jestem pod wrazeniem! Aithne: Zacznijmy od dobrych rzeczy, chociaż według mnie jest ich mniej niż złych. Wyszłaś bardzo radośnie. Twoje spojrzenie to podkreśla, co sprawia, że na pierwszy rzut oka zdjęcie wydawało mi się okej. Ale potem... ta poza... wpatrywałam się w nią, próbując dostrzec w niej coś dobrego... ale nic! Porażka... Twoje ciało wygląda nieproporcjonalnie, jest jakoś tak dziwnie wygięte... postaraj się bardziej - jesteś pozytywaną osobą, ale to mi się nie podoba. Zupełnie. Wracając do dobrych rzeczy - oryginalność. Nikt inny nie wykorzystywał patentu z kapeluszem - Gratuluję! Jesteś pierwsza. A ja kocham oryginalność, ale jak mówię: gdyby nie ta poza...byłoby fajniej.. Carol: Wiem o tym. Ale poza wydaje mi się jednak dobra. Aithne: A według mnie tak nie jest... Vera: Dzięki Carol, czas na Julie. Julie podeszła do jury Julie: Witajcie... Vera: Trochę więcej odwagi kochana! To już trzeci odcinek, a ty wygrałaś zadanie, gratulujemy! Julie: Dziękuje, cieszę się, że wreszcie idę do góry... Vera: Nam też jest miło. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|250px|Julie reklama NY Subway Vera: Nareszcie nasza mała Julie pokazała na co ją stać! To zdjęcie jest napawde dobre, a przynajmniej lepsze od poprzednich. Poza tym nareszcie wykorzystujesz swoje atuty! Naprawdę jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem twoich postępów w dzisiejszej sesji. Oby tak dalej. Aithne: O matko, to jest wspaniałe! Jesteś cudowna! Wyszłaś niezwykle - te śmiejące się oczy, rozwiane włosy, ciekawa poza... Od początku programu byłaś jedną z moich faworytek. Wkurzałam się na jurorów za to, że źle cię oceniali, bo jak dla mnie ZAWSZE byłaś najlepsza. Całe to zdjęcie do mnie przemawia. Kojarzy mi się z wolnością, której tak często ludziom brak. Trzymaj tak dalej. Jesteś wspaniała. Zoey: Julie! Bardzo mi sie podoba to zdjecie. Wreszcie! Ciesze sie, ze zostalas w programie bo wreszcie zrobilas ogromny postep w porownaniu z ostatnimi tygodniami i udowodnilas nam, ze zasluzylas na szanse! Wygladasz bardzo radosnie oraz swiezo na tym zdjeciu, zupelnie jakbys unosila sie w powietrzu! Masz bardzo ladne oczy, ale w tym spojrzeniu jest cos co mi sie nie podoba. Vera: Dobrze. Dziękujemy ci Julie. Julie: Dziękuje. Vera: Czas na Star! Julie odchodzi na podium, a do jury podchodzi Star Star: Witam. Vera: Hej Star. Zobaczmy twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|250px|Star reklama NY Subway Zoey: Ciesze sie z tego zdjecia Star, bo wygląda na to ze wracasz do formy z pierwszego castingowego tygodnia! Na tym zdjęciu prezentujesz sie rewelacyjnie! Jestes niesamowicie pewna siebie, co brakowalo mi w poprzednim tygodniu. Dobrze wybrana poza. Uzylas tutaj tez swojego glownego atutu - wlosow! Jestem pod wrazeniem i licze ze kolejne zdjecia beda jeszcze lepsze. Vera: Bardzo nowojorskie zdjęcie! Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem tego, że po ostatnim odcinku nie przekombinowałaś zdjęcia. Jednak jest też małe ale, poza tą cudownie wyciągniętą ręką niczym się nie wyróżnisz. Kompletnie niczym. Mogłaś popracować nad wyrazem twarzy jeszcze. Aithne: Droga Star - powiem otwarcie - nie przepadam za tobą. Ale to zdjęcie jest dobre, nawet bardzo dobre, nie mam zamiaru kłamać. Uniesiona dłoń, jakbyś miała komuś pomachać idealnie nadaje się do reklamy. Zdjęcie jest harmonijne, ciekawe... więc bardzo mi się podoba. Kurcze... nie cierpię jak mi się emotikon wciska.. Star: Miło mi słyszeć, dziękuje. Vera: Dobrze. Czas na Camilie! Star odeszła na podium, a do jury podeszła Camilie Vera: Kolejna zwyciężczyni zadania. No obdarowali was tym razem Fatima i Arian. Aithne: Jak są dobrzy to normalne. Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|left|250px|Camilie reklama NY Subway Zoey: Jesteś dla mnie wielka niewiadoma Camilie. Ostatnio nie było najlepiej, ale teraz zaprezentowałaś się z przyzwoitej strony. Jeśli chodzi o pozytywne elementy zdjęcia, to... świetnie wyglądasz w tych włosach! Jednak na zdjęciach wychodzisz taka.. Znudzona, i smętna, tak samo jest przy pozie. Brakuje tutaj dynamiki, ruchu czy zachety.. Nie wyglada to jak reklama.. Vera: Uwielbiam twoje kucyki! Potrafiłaś uczynić z tego prawdziwy atut tutaj! Poza tym twoja twarz wygląda bardzo słodko i reklamowo, ale nie głupio. Co jest wielkim problemem w dzisiejszych czasach. Podoba mi się to jak wystawiłaś ramie na przód. Bardzo kreatywnie i ślicznie. Aithne: Super - jak zawsze zresztą. Od początku programu cię lubiłam - jako jedyna reprezentujesz typowych ciemnoskórych. Trzeba jednak być odważnym by się przypałętać w towarzystwo zupełnie od ciebie inne. To zdjęcie jak wszystkie twoje inne jest wspaniałe. Rozwiane włosy... jak ja lubię takie elementy... Poza tym ta mgła... tajemnica... cud... nie no... cud po prostu. Jesteś moją drugą faworytką, co tu dużo mówić... Vera: Dziękujemy ci Camilie. Czas na Jennifer. Jennifer podeszła do jury, a Camilie odeszła na podium Vera: Dobrze. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. 250px|thumb|Jennifer reklama NY Subway Aithne: Jennifer... zdjęcie byłoby idealne, gdyby nie ten makijaż! Po coś go robiła? Strasznie cię postarza i niszczy mi wrażenie tajemnicy! Niszczy głębię... Muszę jednak przyznać, że całokształt jest nienajgorszy. Mogło być gorzej. Vera: Wow! Niech twoje ramiączko pęka częściej. Twoja wpadka na sesji okazała się najlepszym co cię spotkało. Zdjęcie z ramiączkiem, które szły według planu są raczej nudne i nieciekawe. Dużo lepsze są zdjęcia gdzie tracisz kontrolę nad sytuacją. Po prostu rewelacja. A te oczy! Zoey: Jennifer.. Z tygodnia na tydzien stajesz się co raz lepsza. Uwielbiam to zdjęcie! Odpowiednia poza, a do tego twoja twarz wyglada tak slodko i zachecajaco, przez co idelanie nadajesz sie do reklamy. Swietnie eksponujesz tutaj wlosami. Good Job i trzymaj tak dalej. Jennifer: Uff... bałam się, że to ramiączko wszystko zepsuje. Vera: Nic nie zepsuło. Jennifer: Uff... bałam się, że wylece przez to ramiączko. Dziękuje. Vera: Dziękujemy ci Jennifer. Czas na Isabelle. Jennifer odeszła na podium, a Jennifer podeszła do jury. Isabelle: Witam kochane jury! Vera: hej Isabelle. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|left|Isabelle reklama NY Subway Vera: Isabelle pozazałaś zupełnie inną i najoryginalnielszą pozę dzisiaj. Cieszę się, że próbujesz robić coś zupełnie innego niż inni. Brawo za to. Twój pomysł na to by napisać na plecach napisz "I Love NY Subway" Bardzo profesjonalny i zapadający w pamięć. Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem twoich postępów tutaj. Tylko tak dalej. Aithne: Byłoby dobrze, ale poza trochę zniekształca ci biodra. Poza tym... kocham rude włosy, ale naturalne - nie farbowane. Bezczeszczenie koloru! *wściek* Ale o tym nie będę mówić... zdjęcie jak najbardziej pozytywne. Twarz i poza ciekawe. Może być. Zoey: Isabelle.. Szczerze to na poczatku strasznie sie obawialam o Twoja metamorfoze, ale teraz widze, ze ... nie bylo podstaw! Teraz wygladasz znacznie lepiej i profesionalniej! Uwielbiam to zdjecie, wykazalas sie tutaj kreatywnoscia tworzac zupelnie nowa poze. Calosc wyglada ekspresyjnie, i to na pewno jest dobra reklama. Rozwiane wlosy dodaja calosci kolejne plusy. Jedyne co mi sie w tym zdjeciu nie podoba to spojrzenie, ale reszta to nadrabia. Isabelle: Uff... bałam się, że przesadziłam. Dziękuje. Vera: Dobrze. Czas na Sydney! Isabelle radosna odeszła na podium, a do jury podeszła Sydney Sydney: Witam... Vera: Hej Sydney. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|250px|Sydney reklama NY Subway Vera: Naprawdę nie poznaje cię tutaj Sydney! Tydzień temu byłaś oryginalna, a teraz kompletnie przepadłaś! Ta twarz jest kompletnym niewypałem, musisz wymyślać bardziej kreatywne pozy. Na razie to leży i woła o pomstę do nieba. Postaraj się też wykorzystywać swoje włosy, a naprawdę zdjęcie było by o wiele lepsze! Aithne: To zdjęcie bardzo mi się podoba. Jest w nim coś, co nadaje mu klimat tajemnicy - takie najbardziej lubię ; ). Twoje spojrzenie jest niezwykle zachęcające... Idealne na reklamę. Właśnie weszłaś do grupy moich faworytów, gratuluję! Zoey: Sydney.. O ile poprzednim razem bylam z ciebie dumna, teraz nie jestem.. Twoja mina jest taka.. Nie wyrazna i denna. Jedno zakryte oko nie wyglada za dobrze, jednak calosc ratuja rozwiane wlosy. Zawiodlam sie, po spodziewalam sie po Tobie wiecej. Ale pracuj dalej i nie zalamuj sie! Vera: Dzięki Sydney. Czas na Cherlsea! Sydney odeszła na podest, a do jury podeszła Chelsea Chelsea: Witam! Vera: Witam. Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|left|Chelsea reklama NY Subway Vera: Powiem, że to zdjęcie intryguje mnie w każdym możliwym jego aspekcie. Te włosy i te usta, które skrywają w sobie tajemnice. Po prostu zwaliło mnie to z nóg i bije brawa, ale jestem pewna, że inni jurorzy na pewno ocenią to inaczej... Zoey: Chelsea, kocham to zdjecie! Jest takie ekspresyjne i energiczne, widac ze przy sesjach bardzo sie angazujesz i swietnie ci to wychodzi! Bardzo dobrze prezentujesz sie z dlugimi blond wlosami i zawsze potrafisz wybrac odpowiednia poze! Oby tak dalej, trzymam kciuki! Aithne: Chelsea... poza świetna! Jest w niej wszystko, co dobre, ale... no cóż... twoja fryzura jakoś tak nie pasuje. Włosy falują w dziwny, nienaturalny sposób. Nie trawię tego - męczy mnie to za każdym razem, gdy patrzę na to zdjęcie. Dlatego musisz wiedzieć, że nie jesteś moją faworytką. Mimo to, bywały gorsze zdjęcia. Chelsea: Spodziewałam się gorszej krytyki. Dziękuje. Vera: Dziękuje. Czas na Lucy! Chelsea odeszła na podium, a do jurorów podeszła Lucy Lucy: Witam! Vera: Witaj! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. thumb|250px|Lucy reklama NY Subway Vera: Podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Jest niestety aż za bardzo profesjonalne! Starałaś się robić wszystko by wyjść modnie i poważnie, że nie widzę tej świeżości o którą chodziło w tej sesji! Ale wielkim plusem pozostaje to, że chciałaś być profesjonalna za wszelką cenę. Aithne: Lucy - bez owijania w bawełnę, powiem krótko - to zdjęcie nie podoba mi się. Jesteś oryginalną zawodniczką, co jest w tobie dobre, ale... następnym razem postaraj się bardziej, abym mogła pozytywniej ocenić twoje zdjęcie. Zoey: Lucy! Nie bede ukrywala, ze uwielbiam cie i twoja osobowosc! Nie bede ukrywala tez, ze nie zawiodlas mnie i to zdjecie naprawde mi sie podoba! Jestes tutaj tak naturalna, usmiechnieta i wyjatkowa. Jednak wydaje mi sie, ze ta poza do ciebie nie pasuje. Wyglada to jakbys chciala siegnac do spodni po bron, troche nie potrzebnie. Ale licze ze kolejne zdjecia beda jeszcze lepsze! Powodzenia. Vera: Dziękujemy ci serdecznie Lucy. Lucy: I ja dziękuje. Vera: A teraz czas na ostatnią dzisiaj! Carmen! Lucy odeszła, a do jury podeszła Carmen Carmen: Witam! Pozwolę wam pobyć teraz w mojej obecności! Vera: Ok... oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie... thumb|250px|left|Carmen reklama NY Subway Vera: Koszmarne. Nie obraź się, ale staczasz się z tygodnia na tydzień. W dodatku nikogo nie szanujesz w około. Szczególnie na zadaniach, ale i fotografowie się skarżyli. Popracuj nad swoim zachowaniem i nad zdjęciami. Kolejne zdjęcie bardzo słabo ci wyszło. Zoey: Ugh.. Carmen. Masz takie piekne oczy, a nie potrafilas ich wyeksponowac przy tym zdjeciu. Wyszlas tutaj wyjatkowo staro, nie potrzebnie je przymknelas. Wyraz twarzy tez mnie nie przekonuje.. Niestety, nie moge powiedziec zeby to wygladala jak prawdziwa, dobra reklama. Chcialabym, gdybys zostala na nastepny tydzien zebys zaprezentowala sie z innej strony. Aithne: Carmen... wyszłaś dość ciekawie, światło tylko dodaje twojemu zdjęciu uroku, ale jak na reklamę... nie jest to zbyt zachęcające. Mimo to myślę, że jesteś na dobrej drodze i jeśli poprawisz tylko swoją pozę - będziesz naprawdę świetna. Carmen: Fajna krytyka... pff.. dzięki. Vera: Ok? To już wszyscy. Zaraz dowiecie się, kto nie doczeka do kolejnego odcinka Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Obrady Jury 200px Vera: Dobrze... zacznijmy ustawiać dziewczyny. Co myślicie o Carmen? Aithne: Carmen.. nie wyszła za dobrze, ale bez przesady.. to spojrzenie ma w sobie coś... Vera: Ale to reklama! A Eve? '''Aithne: Fakt, wyszła dość słabo... jest w tym zdjęciu coś oryginalnego, ale muszę zgodzić się z Zoey... Nie no - prawdę mówiąc - proponuję Lucy, ale wy się ze mną nie zgodzicie. Zoey: Yyyy Vera: A Sydney? Aithne: Ja was nie rozumiem. Przecież... nie no... Jak dla mnie wyszła przewspaniale... te falujące włosy na wietrze, ta grzywka zasłaniająca jedno oko. Później, po długich kłótniach nad najlepszą czwórką. Trójka jurorów nareszcie doszła do wymarzonego kompromisu Panel, Call-Out 200px Dziewczyny ponownie wróciły na wybieg. Były zmartwione. Wiedziały, że zaraz jedna z nich odpadnie. Vera: W rękach mam wyłącznie dwanaście zdjęć. Te zdjęcia reprezentują dwanaście dziewczyn, które dalej będą walczyć by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Dziewczyna, która nie otrzyma zdjęcia będzie musiała się spakować i wrócić do domu. Pierwsze miejsce w tym odcinku wędruje do... Vera powoli wyciąga zdjęcie Vera: Drugi raz w programie Star! Star aż zaniemówiła. Powoli podeszła do Very i odebrała od niej zdjęcie. Star: Nie spodziewałam się tego... Vera: Gratulacje. Dalej masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Star: Dziękuje. Star stanęła koło wybiegu w wyznaczonym miejscu Vera: Drugie, równie wspaniałe zdjęcie wędruje do... Carol! Carol nieco zła, ale podeszła do Very Carol: Miałam nadzieje, że będę pierwsza. Vera: Byłaś naprawdę blisko! Długo kłóciliśmy się o to, kto ma być pierwszy... Carol: Mimo wszystko dzięki... Carol stanęła obok Star Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie jest dla... Isabelle. Isabelle podeszła do Very i odebrała zdjęcie. Za chwilę już stała obok Carol. Vera: Nasza malutka Julie! Julie zapiszczała i podeszła do Very Julie: Dziękuje. Przywróciliście mi nadzieje! Vera: Gratuluje. Nadal masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Julie: Dziękuje. Julie stanęła koło Isabelle i mocno ściskała swoje zdjęcie Vera: Faworytka widzów Jennifer! Jennifer zszokowana podeszła do Very Vera: Gratulacje. Zostałaś dziewczyną tygodnia! Jennifer: Nie wierzę... dziękuje wam wszystkim! Postaram się to dla was wygrać. Jennifer uradowana stanęła koło Julie i ją uściskała Vera: Chelsea! Chelsea odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do Very Vera: Długo się o ciebie sprzeczaliśmy. Staraj się być mniej kontrowersyjna! Chelsea: Dobrze. Dziękuje. Chelsea stanęła obok Jennifer Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie jest dla Camilie! Camilie podeszła do Very Vera: Gratulacje. Dalej masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Camilie: Dzięki. Camilie stanęła koło Chelsea Vera: Reszta zdjęć już nie jest tak imponująca. Od razu obstawiliśmy was poniżej siódmego miejsca... kolejne zdjęcie jest dla... Sydney! Sydney kompletnie skołowana podeszła do Very Sydney: Wow! Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Myślałam, że będę w najsłabszej dwójce... Vera: Aithne wywalczyła ci to. Podziękuj jej. My z Zoey nie byłyśmy aż tak pochlebne... Sydney: Dzięki! Uff... Aithne: Naprawdę to było dobre zdjęcie... nie wiem dlaczego wam się nie podoba... Sydney stanęła obok Camilie Vera: Lucy! Chodź do nas. Lucy podeszła do Very Vera: Gratuluje. Dalej masz szanse by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Lucy: Dziękuje. Lucy stanęła obok Sydney Vera: Zostały Eve, Carmen, Lian i Bella. Dzisiaj się nie popisałyście się. Ale bezpieczna dalej zostaje... Eve! Eve szczęśliwa podchodzi do Very Vera: Staraj się pokazać swoją inność! Tego oczekujemy. Pokaż jak ty widzisz świat mody i nie krępuj się. Eve: Zapamiętam to. Vera: Gratuluje. Dalej masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Eve: Dziękuje. Eve stanęła obok Lucy Vera: A bezpieczna od najsłabszej dwójki jest... Lian! Lian rozpłakała się i podeszła do Very Lian: Dziękuje. Myślałam, że odpadnę. Vera: Musisz się wziąć w garść. Nie próbuj być słodka. Bądź silną babą, która pokaże na co ją stać! Lian: Obiecuję... Lian stanęła obok Eve i zaczęła płakać w jej ramię Vera: Bella, Carmen podejdźcie do mnie... Bella i Carmen podeszły do Very Vera: Widzę przed sobą dwie dziewczyny. Carmen. Arogancką dziewczynę, która nie słucha się nikogo i nie ma zamiaru nikogo posłuchać... ale mamy też Belle. Nijaką dziewczynę, która jeszcze niczego nam nie pokazała, a jej zdjęcia są słabe. Więc kto zostaje. Arogancka, czy Nijaka dziewczyna? Zbliżenia na twarze dziewczyn, które są już bezpieczne... Vera: Arogancka, ale i wygadana Carmen! Carmen: O tak! Baju łamago! Bella spuściła głowę Vera: Musisz zmienić swoje zachowanie. Nikt cię nie przyjmie jak tak potraktujesz projektanta... gratuluje. Dalej masz szansę by zostać Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Carmen: No chyba... Carmen stanęła koło Lian. Widać było, że żadna z dziewczyn nie cieszyła się z tego, że została... Vera: Podejdź do mnie Bella. Vera i Bella przytuliły się. Po chwili Vera zaczęła mówić Vera: Walczyłam o ciebie tyle ile mogłam. Ale obiecaj, że twoja kariera się tutaj nie skończy! Bella: Obiecuję! Bella pożegnała się z dziewczynami i zeszła z wybiegu (pokój zwierzeń)Bella: Nikt nie jest szczęśliwy, gdy musi odpaść. Teraz widać przyszedł czas na mnie. Na Belle. Cóż. Spodziewałam się, że zajdę trochę dalej, ale mói się trudno. I tak pokonałam wiele dziewczyn. No do zobaczenia! Nie dajcie się! TDINTM kopia2.png TDINTM 3kopia.png Koniec Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje! Carmen Metro.png|Carmen Lucy Metro.png|Lucy Chelsea Metro.png|Chelsea Sydney Metro.png|Sydney Isabelle Metro.png|Isabelle Jennifer Metro.png|Jennifer Camilie Metro.png|Camilie Star Metro.png|Star Julie Metro.png|Julie Carol Metro.png|Carol Bella Metro.png|Bella Eve Metro.png|Eve Lian Metro.png|Lian Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model